I Do, You Don't
by MissTripsAlot
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life walks down the aisle, right past you? AH.
1. Congratulations

"Knock, Knock." I said standing at the open door. Her back was to me as she looked into a mirror putting her earrings on. She turned her gaze to me once she was done and smiled, only it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey." She said quietly. She turned her body and pulled up her dress, just enough to walk over to me. I opened my arms and she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same to her.

"Congratulations." I told her and felt her take a deep breath before she whispered a "thank you" and hugged me tighter. "Do you think we could take a walk?" I asked and she pulled back, looking at me like I was a bit crazy for asking. She was about to protest but I stopped her. "It won't take long, I swear, we won't go far. I promise." I wasn't afraid to start begging her, if need be.

"Okay, but we gotta make it fast and not to far." She looked at the clock on the wall and then back at me. "Let's hurry." She walked out of the room first and I followed. We walked down the hall and out of the double doors. "So?" She asked as she sat down on a bench next to a little creek. It was peaceful and very beautiful and I realized I was stalling when she coughed to clear her throat.

"I'm not sure how to start this but I have to tell you." She nodded her head as if to tell me to continue, so I did. "I love you." The words were out and I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest and I could breath again.

"I love you too." She said, seeming a little confused by my confession. "And I'll always love you. Edward, you're my best friend, you'll always be a part of my life. No matter what." She didn't seem to get what I was trying to tell her.

"No, you don't understand." I took a deep breath. "I am in love with you." She looked at me for what seemed like forever then stood from her spot and slowly walked over to stand in front of me. "I have been for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid it would change things between us." She took one more step towards me and then she slapped me. Hard.

"How dare you." She said before taking a step back. "Of all days! You pick today?" She yelled. I was getting ready to speak but the church door opened up and her father poked his head out.

"Bella!" He yelled for her.

"I'm sorry." I said to her before she shook her head and walked away. I rubbed my face for a moment and took a few deep breaths. After a minute or two I decided I should go inside before the wedding started. Even though I didn't want to see the love of my life marry someone else I had to be there for her on her big day, she was still my best friend.

As I sat in my seat I watched the girls walk out, in their bluish green, floor length dresses. I watched Jacob's face light up as Emma walked down the aisle throwing flowers from her basket. Soon after we all stood, I watched the love of my life walk by not even giving me a second look. Everyone sat back down once Bella made it to the front of the church and stood beside Jacob. They smiled at each other and held hands as the minister spoke.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Taylor Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I couldn't do it, I had to get out of there. I couldn't sit there and watch her marry someone else. Someone I knew she didn't want to be with for the rest of her life. I stood before she could say the words and as I did she turned her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked out the door. I walked to my car and drove out of the parking lot.

I guess I could head back to California now that everything was out in the open. So that's where I was headed, back home.

Once at the airport I stood there, looking at the flights that were getting ready to take off, looking for my gate. I was getting ready to walk away when a small force ran into my legs and wrapped itself around them. I looked down and my heart stopped for only a moment.

"Daddy!" Emma stood there with a huge smile on her face. A moment later I heard another voice and looked up.

"Emma Grace!" And there she stood, hands on her hips, in her white wedding dress and a huge smile on her face. My heart stopped for the third time that day.

"Bella." I whispered.


	2. It's A Small Town

6 years earlier

I grew up in a town called Forks. It was one of those small, everyone knows everyone and everything about anyone, kind of towns. So needless to say when a young doctor and his wife moved to town with their three children, everyone was talking about it. Just down the street and around the corner was the huge house they had built. It was beautiful and did I mention huge?

One day my mother, Renee, sent me down to the Cullen's with a plate of chocolate chip cookies for everyone. Little did I know that day and those cookies would start a friendship I would learn to cherish for as long a I lived. That day I met my best friend, Alice Cullen. She quickly introduced me to her older brothers who happened to be twins, Emmett and Edward.

I knew from the first moment our eyes met that something wonderful was about to happen.

Over the summer bonds were made and our circle of friends grew by two when the Hale twins moved to town. Rosalie clung to Emmett that summer and Alice and Jasper became really close. Edward and I hung out while the other four coupled off on their own most of the time. But you'd never hear me complain about that.

"So, there is this party, Mike is throwing it, it's a back to school party. I was wondering if you would go with me?" I asked, stumbling through my proposl like and idiot.

"Why Isabella Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" Edward teased.

"I hate you!" I told him with a serious face and then cracked a smile when he looked at me. "Okay, fine. Call it what you want, do you wanna go or not?" I asked him.

"Well, how can I resist when you ask so nicely?" He said pulling me to him.

The party was boring and we left early, went back to Edward's house and watched scary movies until we fell asleep on the couch. That morning I woke up wrapped in his arms, my head on his shoulder, and I never wanted to move.

That school year Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper all started high school while Alice and I were stuck in Junior High for the next year. It sucked being two years behind.

Alice and Jasper were the first to announce that they were finally a couple, then Rosalie and Emmett told us they had been dating for a while and just didn't tell anyone. Once they were done with all the details, how it happened and when it happened, we all sat down at the local ice cream shop and enjoyed one of the last sunny and warm days in our small town of Forks.


	3. Prom Night Blues

Bella & Alice- Freshman

Emmett, Edward, Jasper & Rosalie - Juniors

Bella's Freshman Year of High School

"You can't be serious, Edward!" I said repulsed by the idea.

"I can and I am. I'm taking her to the Prom. What is your problem?" He asked me as I stormed out of the Cullen house and down the porch. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" He yelled after me.

"It doesn't!" I yelled back, even though it was the farthest thing from the truth. Edward had just told me he asked Tanya Denali to the Prom and she of course said yes. I couldn't help the bile rising in my throat when I thought of them together. I knew what he was planning, it's prom after all, everyone loses their virginity on prom night.

"Could have fooled me." I heard Edward yell from his front steps. I just continued on my bike and ignored him. If he wanted Tanya, then fine, he could have her and all of her STDs and whatever else she might have. It's no secret that Tanya slept around, so I wouldn't feel sorry for him if he caught something.

Later that week found me again at the Cullen house. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I always ended up right back there. It was like something in that house had a magnetic pull to me and it just kept pulling me in.

"You still mad at me Hollywood?" He asked and I gave him a confused look but he just laughed.

"Why did you just call me Hollywood?" I turned to face him. "Shouldn't _I_ be calling _you_ Hollywood?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch beside me. "That is your nickname after all." I thought about it for a moment, how in just one year he would be going off to college all the way to California. Everyone teases him about how he is so pretty that he is gonna end up a Hollywood heart throb. Hints the nickname, Hollywood.

"I called you that because your star shaped sunglasses remind me of Hollywood." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the TV I saw him from the corner of my eye as he reached for the glasses. He took them off of my head and put them on his face.

"Stop! You're going to stretch them with your big ol' head." I said and before I knew what was happening my back was against the cushions of the couch and Edward was somewhat on top of me, his face, his lips, just inches from mine.

"Oh, I'll show you just how big it really i-" Before he could finish someone interupted him.

"Hi Edward!" I heard Tanya's voice as she walked toward us. We quickly pulled apart and I fixed my hair as she came to sit between us. "I just got my nails done for tomorrow." She said as she rubbed his scalp.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of them. Edward smiled at her and grabbed her free hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a small sweet kiss on her skin.

"I'm out of here." I said as I stood up and walked away.

The next night I sat with Alice at the Cullen's while our friends got ready for Prom.

"This isn't fair!" Alice whined. "Who made up that stupid rule that Freshman couldn't go to Prom?" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the bathroom where Edward was shaving and Jasper was fixing his hair.

"She's right though. It's not fair." I said as I watched the boys get ready. Jasper rolled his eyes at me then walked out of the small bathroom. I sat on the counter as Edward stood beside me, wiping off the extra shaving cream. "And you can only go as a Sophomore if a Junior or Senior asks you! I'm never going to get to go to Prom at this rate!" I fussed.

"I'll tell you what, next year I'll take you to Prom. Sound good?" He smiled at me and I just laughed at him. I noticed he missed some shaving cream so I pulled him to me. He stood in between my legs and I looked up at him. "What ar-"

"You have some-" I reached up and very softly wiped his cheek. "There." I said with a smile as I showed him the shaving cream, but he didn't look away from my eyes. It was as if he was searching for something and I had no way of knowing what he was looking for. I watched as his eyes fell to my lips and he slowly leaned his face towards mine. With my heart pounding in my chest, I closed my eyes and did the same.

"LETS GO!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and jumped back quickly, snapping my eyes open.

"Bella." My name fell from his lips in a whisper.

"You should go." I said, jumping down from my spot on the sink. "Have fun tonight." I kissed his cheek and I couldn't help but notice the shock that I felt agaisnt my lips when they touched his skin. It happened everytime we touch, but this time, it was different somehow.

I stood down stairs with everyone as Esme and Carlisle and the Hales took pictures of their children all dressed up. I laughed as they made them stand in silly poses so they could get the perfect prom picture.

"Okay, Alice I would like one of you with Jasper." Esme said, pointing to the both of them. Jasper walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Her smile was huge as she looked up at him. There was flash after flash as they snapped multiple pictures.

"Bella. Stand with Edward." Carlisle said and I did as I was told.

"Sorry, I don't know where Tanya is." Edward said to me as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged and smiled up at him.

"Maybe she stood you up?" I teased, but he didn't find it funny and started to tickle me. "Stop!" I yelled through my laughter. I saw Esme taking pictures of us, but I was too busy to care.

"What are you doing?" I heard her voice and tried to step away from Edward but he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella was standing in for pictures because my date decided to be thirty minutes late." He looked at the clock then back at her. I watched as she rolled her eyes and stepped closer to me.

"Well, I'm here now. You're excused." I stood there for a moment before I started to walk away. "Oh, and little girl, don't you ever. touch. my man. again!" She smiled sweetly at me and with that I was dismissed.


	4. Summer Vacation

Edward came home early and joined Alice and I on the couch where we were watching scary movies of course. He broke up with Tanya at Prom, he said it was because she was annoying, which was very true, but I knew it mostly had to do with the way she talked to me that night. Edward didn't give us much of a story on how or the real reason he put an end to him and Tanya but I didn't really care eitehr, he was there with us, he picked us over her. He sat between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. We all fell asleep there, cuddled to Edward's sides while the movie played.

After Prom the days seemed to fly by and before we knew it the last day of school had come and gone. Summer found Edward and I at my house sitting in my living room. Charlie was at work for the night and my mom was out of town on some girls' trip with Edward's mom and some of their friends. And our so called friends were off on another double date.

"Do you ever get offended that they never ask us to go with them anymore?" I asked Edward.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Alice and Emmett and all of them. We use to do everything together but now they just double date and never ask us to go anywhere or do anything." I sighed.

"Are you jealous, Swan?" He teased.

"No." I laughed. "I just miss my friends." I told him.

"I'm not enough for you?" He asked acting offended by my words. When I rolled my eyes at him, he immediately started tickling me.

"STOP! Please." I cried out in laughter. "You're enough, you're enough, Please. Stop!" I begged and he finally stopped and let me catch my breath.

"Are you excited for Vacation?" He asked me as we sat on the couch, watching some movie.

"I can't wait to be on the beach!" I squealed, causing Edward to raise his eyebrows at me and laugh. "Shut up. You know you can't wait either." I pointed out and he just shrugged. We sat there and watched a movie about a high school guy that was dating three girls from three different types of groups, so they would never run into each other at school.

"That's so brilliant!" Edward says out loud to nobody.

"What is?" I asked him.

"Dating three girls at once and each of them from a different clique so they never meet." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're stupid and a pig." I slapped his arm playfully and he laughed. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" I asked him as I stood and walked into the kitchen. He asked me for a soda so I grabbed him one and shook it a few times before heading back into the living room. "Here ya go." I said sweetly handing him the pop. He took it and smiled up at me. I winked at him then watched him open it.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as the sticky syrup sprayed in his face and everywhere around him. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sat the can down and stood up.

"Here." I held out a towel and continued to laugh at the sight of him drenched in soda.

"You did this?" He asked, but I said nothing and just smiled at him. I watched as he dried off his face, then threw the towel down on the floor. He slowly reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I stood there shocked and staring at him, at his bare chest. I continued to stare until I noticed him stalking towards me.

"Oh shit!" I whispered, then ran up the stairs to my room, but he was faster than me and made it inside before I could shut the door and lock it. "I'm sorry." I cried out as he tackled me to the bed. I laughed for only a moment until I realized he was in my room, on my bed and on top of me.

My heart was pounding and my face was hot. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly slide them up to his neck and into his hair.

"Bella?" His voice was low and rough and I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could do was pull his face to mine. Our lips touched and nothing else mattered at that point. The kiss was soft at first, but it quickly turned into a heated mess of tongues and teeth. He pulled at my shirt and we only parted enough to get it over my head and throw it on the floor.

"Wait!" I cried out from under him, his lips on my neck making a their way down to my chest. Edward's head popped up and he looked at me. "I don't want this to change us. What if we do this and then everything is different?" I asked, scared and unsure.

"Bella, I promise, nothing is going to change. You were my best friend before this moment and you will be after as well." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I promise." He said and I nodded in agreement.

He continued his trail of kisses and claimed me as his.

Edward was right, nothing really changed between us after our night together. We were still the same Edward and Bella, only we stole glances and secret touches while no one was looking. We found ways to be alone together, but we were still just best friends.

Soon it was time for our family vacation and by family I mean my mom, my dad and me and also the Cullens and Hales. Last summer we rented a beach house in Myrtle Beach and all stayed together. We had so much fun that we decided it would be a yearly thing. This year, though, Edward was bringing along a friend of his, Jacob Black. Jake played on the football team with Edward and Emmett and they were really close friends.

Once we were all settled into the house and unpacked, I grabbed my swimsuit and headed to the bathroom to put it on. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled off my shirt. I reached around to unhook my bra when I looked up and saw Edward standing behind me in the mirror, leaning against the door frame.

"Please, don't stop now." He smirked and raised his eyebrows as if to challenge me. So I smirked back and let my bra fall to the bathroom floor. "I've missed those." He said walking up to stand directly behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, I leaned my head to the side and back against him. I felt his fingertips leaving a fiery trail as he moved them up to grab my breasts. I moaned louder than I should have and he quickly turned me to face him and kissed me hard.

His kisses moved from my lips to my neck and down to my chest. He sucked and kissed me until I was a panting mess. When he pulled away, he stood up straight and I could see how hard he was but he just stood there.

"Don't stop now." I repeated his words from earlier back to him and he quickly picked me up and placed me on the counter. He looked from me to the door a few times, then looked me up and down. I raised my eyebrows just as he had done earlier, I jumped down from the sink and shimmied out of my shorts and underwear.

I watched as he fought some kind of war inside himself and then he walked to the door. I stood there, eyes wide because he had never turned me down before. I'm not going to lie, it stung a little, but then he stopped and I heard the click of the lock. I smiled and mentally did a happy dance.

He rushed back over to me and spun me around until I was looking at both of us in the mirror. I watched as he undid his shorts and let them fall to the floor. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, then held it with two hands out in front of me.

"Put your hands together." He said in a deep voice and even though I didn't understand why he wanted me to do so, I did it anyway. He tied his shirt around my wrist, then pushed me down until my chest was flat against the counter. I hissed when the cold stone hit my heated skin and I moved my head up just enough to look in his eyes through the mirror.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"I'm going to fuck you." His words mixed with the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes were almost enough to make me cum on the spot.

"Wait!" I cried out as I pushed myself up and off the counter using my hands. My back was touching his chest, skin to skin and for a moment I got lost in the feeling running through my body. "What if someone hears us?" I asked.

"Everyone is at the beach." He told me as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Well, what if they come back?" I asked, teasing him when I rubbed my bare ass against him. He pulled my hair, which pulled my face far enough back so he could look me in the eye.

"Then you better be quiet." His voice was rough as he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me back down against the counter.

Once he had his way with me we got dressed. I put my bikini on and headed out of the bathroom first. I made my way down to the beach where everyone else was already sitting.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked as she noticed me walking in the sand.

"I couldn't find my suit." I lied.


End file.
